El poder de esos ojos rojos
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Bueno, este es un one-shot sobre como podría Sarada activar el poder de su Sharingan al descubrir que Sakura no es su madre. Es una historia algo oscura, algo triste. Spoilers Naruto Gaiden


Chicos, este es mi primer one-shot y trata sobre cómo despertaría Sarada sus poderes al saber que Karin es su madre. Es una historia algo oscura y si bien esta historia es SasuSaku, no es debido a que Sarada sea hija de Sakura, sino es porque Sasuke sí afirmo que Sakura es su esposa en el manga. El Gaiden 700+7 fue muy emocionante y da mucho a la imaginación para estipular. Bien, ¡espero les guste!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarada todavía seguía derramando lágrimas al haber descubierto la verdad. Su corazón estaba destrozado, su vida entera era ahora un montón de mentiras que ella no perdonaría. Naruto veía con preocupación a Sarada, esperando que algun gen no Uchiha fuera a ponerle los pies en la tierra a la niña para que ésta no llene su corazón de odio; pero al hablarle, se dio cuenta que sus esperanzas eran vanas

-¿POR QUÉ TENDRIA QUE SALVAR A ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA ES MI MADRE, NI TENGO RELACIÓN CON ELLA? YA ME QUEDE CALLADA MUCHO TIEMPO, ¡AHORA NO SE NADA DE NADIE!

Sasuke, Orochimaru, Juugo y Chouchou escucharon el grito y corrieron a ver qué ocurría. En el camino se encontraron con Suigetsu, que se hizo al desentendido y solo se dirigió al pelinegro de la siguiente forma "Karin, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?" Sasuke entendió algo de lo que le quería decir Suigetsu y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija.

*No puede ser… ¿Qué hiciste, maldito Suigetsu?* Pensó Sasuke mientras corría hacia el laboratorio de genética.

Entró a la sala, y miró a su hija mostrando el Sharingan lleno de odio hacia Naruto, ella estaba totalmente enfurecida y a la vez, con el corazón roto, Sasuke podía leer a su hija ya que eran los mismos sentimientos de odio y furia que el sintió al despertar sus ojos rojos-Sarada. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?- Dijo Sasuke intentando parecer calmado, era mejor decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque sería algo inútil.

-Tú… ¿Crees que no pasa nada? Tú, casándote con una mentirosa y alejándome de mi verdadera madre. Yo no quiero salvar a esa cualquiera, y no lo haré y en lo que a mí concierne, tú tampoco eres mi padre. Los padres no dejan a sus familias ni mienten-. Sarada caminó hacia su padre y lo miró a los ojos. Los sharingan pasaron de tener un aspa, a tener dos, y luego de unos segundos...tuvieron tres. Era una evolución demasiado rápida de los ojos. Sasuke intentó mantener la calma, no iba a utilizar sus ojos en su hija.- Es más, hasta quisiera que ambos no estuvieran aquí, ni volver a verlos.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Sakura es tu madre… yo… lo siento-. Sasuke sentía el dolor de su hija, sentía cómo su corazón se estaba rompiendo y cómo se llenaba de odio. Sasuke tenía ganas de llorar, lo que menos quiso en su vida es que algo lastimara a Sarada de tal forma, que esta se viera obligada a desarrollar esos malditos ojos, llenos de odio. Sasuke se mantuvo sereno, aunque con una mirada de tristeza y en ese instante…

Se dio la vuelta, no estaba Naruto, no estaban en el escondite de Orochimaru. Era el lugar anterior a la última pelea con Naruto, donde Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos una vez más. Él, en ese momento, solo quería cumplir sus propósitos. Sakura era solo una molestia. Puso un genjutsu y la calló introduciendo su mano al pecho y tomando su corazón.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo Sakura, Sasuke pensó que después la vería dormida, al lado de de Kakashi, pero no. Vio sus manos, realmente estaban con sangre. Miro horrorizado a su esposa, ella yacía en el suelo sin vida. Estaba realmente sin vida.

Se dio la vuelta, miró a su hija. Ella, con la cara más fría que una niña puede tener a su edad dijo- Eso debería haberle pasado en verdad-.

Sasuke no pudo contener su horror. En sus manos estaba el corazón de Sakura. Sakura Haruno… su compañera de equipo, su amiga, su compañera de vida, la que luego sería su esposa, su familia. No era que no la amara, nunca fue así, solo que él no podía verlo, el no quería ser débil, no quería una relación con nadie. Pero ahora, viéndola así, sangrando tanto por su causa, Sasuke era más débil que nunca.

-Sakura, No, NO…NO. Sakura, responde, Kakashi sensei, Naruto, ¡alguien, haga algo! Disiparé el Tsukuyomi infinito, despierten a Tsunade, por favor… No…-. Sasuke empezó a llorar, como nunca lo hizo.- No, tu no, no puedes irte, me entiendes no puedes. Sakura…

El dolor había hecho de Sasuke una persona totalmente irracional, era irreconocible. Él solo abrazaba a la pelirosa llorando y llorando. Era un dolor más fuerte del que había sentido cuando mataron a su clan, porque esta vez era él la persona que mataba a su familia. Las lágrimas caían de las mejillas del frío ninja, el cual siempre parecía no tener corazón. Sarada empezó a mirar la escena, se asustó, sabía que su padre no podría llorar a menos que fuera algo terrible, esas lágrimas la asustaron. Retrocedió y al parpadear estaba en la sala de análisis genético, donde había visto quien era su verdadera madre.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo la pequeña Uchiha, viendo como su padre estaba en el piso, llorando en silencio.

-Kukukuku- rió Orochimaru de una forma serena.- Una niña como tú, que recién despierta el Sharingan, derribando a un héroe de la gran guerra shinobi con un simple genjutsu. Esto es impresionante, incluso más impresionante que el poder que tenía tu tío Itachi-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Miró a su alrededor asustada. Chouchou se puso detrás del hombre de cabello anaranjado, también estaba por llorar. Naruto intentaba hacer volver en sí a Sasuke, y miraba a Sarada con mucha preocupación.

-Naruto, creo que tu nunca tuviste un fuerte desactivando genjutsus, yo lo hare- Dijo Orochimaru, despertando a Sasuke de su pesadilla con un sello.

-Eso no era necesario, Orochimaru-Dijo Sasuke con la cabeza baja. El ya sabía que estaba bajo el genjutsu de su hija, pero no iba a desactivarlo- Merezco esto y más de mi hija-. Levantó su mirada, miró a su hija tristemente y continuó.- Pero no dejaré que te acerques a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en esto-. Sasuke volvía poco a poco al frío semblante de siempre mientras caminaba hacia su hija con mucha autoridad. Ella algo asustada retrocedía. Al final se dio cuenta que Sasuke no quería verla a ella, sino a la computadora que estaba detrás.

"COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRADA"

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Todos esperaban alguna reacción, Juugo protegía a Chouchou, Naruto intentaba que Sarada se acercara a él. Suigetsu por su parte ya se había hecho agua y había ido a otro escondite. El único que parecía deleitarse con la escena era esa serpiente blanca de Orochimaru.

-Naruto-. Apuntó a decir Sasuke-. Quiero que te lleves a las niñas a la aldea. Lleva a Chouchou con sus padres.

-No puedes enfrentarte a ese hombre tú solo, Sasuke, el plan que…- Empezó a decir Naruto cuando este le cortó.

-No puedo llevar a Sarada conmigo, mi esposa está en peligro también. Y no solo hablo de los experimentos de Orochimaru-. Sasuke miró fríamente a su hija, la cual devolvió una mirada de rencor hacia él.

Sasuke continuó, dejando que un poco de su anterior rencor saliera también de él. -Naruto, te encargo a Sarada, mantenla bajo vigilancia constante hasta que Sakura, la cual es su madre –Miro a su hija y dijo esto con una voz potente-, y yo, lleguemos para aclarar todo esto-.

-Sasuke, es solo una niña. Dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza mientras Juugo, entendiendo a Sasuke, agarró de sorpresa a Sarada para que esta no pueda escapar. Ella se retorció y despertó de nuevo los ojos rojos, pero estaba asustada.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella- dijo Orochimaru, con una sonrisa cálida y algo impaciente, como la de un vampiro cuando está por beber sangre de su víctima. Esa ansiada sangre Uchiha.

-Tú ya causaste demasiados problemas. Mi hija no será experimento tuyo-. Miró a su hija y miró a Juugo. Luego miró a Naruto y ambos asintieron.

Juugo entendía demasiado bien a Sasuke, siempre lo hizo, y por lo tanto sabía por qué hacia este tipo de cosas que podrían parecer crueles a los ojos de otras personas. Naruto también lo entendía, aunque le parecía algo que esa niña no debería vivir, ya había vivido mucho sufrimiento hasta ahora.

Sarada miraba con odio a su padre. Este miraba a ella con tristeza, pero con autoridad.

Y Juugo, acompaña al Hokage por favor, no dejen que ella salga de la clínica de Sakura hasta que yo llegue.


End file.
